1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular traffic control. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for controlling the flow of vehicular traffic through a road construction site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction upon roadways is a common occurrence, and vehicular traffic is often allowed to pass adjacent the roadway construction site. However, it is often necessary to control this flow of traffic to allow construction vehicles to enter and exit the construction site, to alternate opposing traffic flows through a single lane, and for other reasons.
It has been known to place traffic cones or other barriers within a restricted lane of the roadway. Such barriers will, however, serve only to block the subject lane, and are impractical for allowing intermittent use of a lane of the roadway.
As such, where an intermittent flow of traffic has been desired, it has been necessary to place a worker adjacent the subject lane to act as a flagger. This individual typically carries a stop and a slow sign or a single sign having these indications on opposite sides thereof. The flagger will thus display the appropriate signal to the traffic in the subject lanes to control the flow of such traffic.
As the flagger must stand adjacent to the flow of vehicular traffic, it is apparent that the flagger is subjected to the possibility of being struck by a passing vehicle. This possibility increases during night construction, which is often necessary in areas with high volumes of traffic. The use of a human flagger therefore entails the risk of great human suffering and high medical costs.